When the Past Comes Knocking
by KatRose4382
Summary: Beca moved to LA at the end of her freshman year. Five years later her brief college past comes back into her life. Movie Canon all the way up to Nationals.
1. A Day in the Life of Beca

A loud scream wakes Beca from her deep slumber; frowning she sits up and looks around her room, there are clothes strewn across the floor and the sheets on the other side of the bed are rumpled. Beca runs her hand over the sheets and notices that the bed is still kind of warm. She frowns more as she realises that she doesn't really remember the night before, the last thing she remembers is dragging her roommate to a club with her.

She drags herself out of bed and throws on some clothes hoping her roommate will be able to explain who was screaming and maybe what had happened the night before. Walking into the kitchen in her apartment she sees Jesse exit from his room looking like he was freshly showered.

Jesse had been her roommate for two years after he graduated college and got an entry level position at a movie production company. Essentially he was the assistant to a movie score and soundtrack artist, he followed him around learning the ropes all the while bringing the man his coffee. Beca and Jesse had briefly dated starting after the ICCA National competition their freshman year. The relationship hadn't lasted mainly because neither of them could really handle a long distance relationship after Beca had dropped out of college and moved to LA.

"Morning Bec," Jesse said as he turned on the coffee maker.

"Morning," Beca replied groggily, "correct me if I'm wrong but was I or was I not woken up by someone screaming like a girl. Please tell it was you screaming when you saw a spider or something 'cause I can never get over that."

"Once, Beca," He replied moodily, "That happened once."

"You jumped about ten feet in the air screaming you pretty little head off, I'm just bummed I didn't get the reaction on video. I mean the spider was about the size of a quarter, you're a grown man for Christ sakes."

"It's the way the scurry across the ground and walls and ceilings at high speeds, it freaks me the fuck out." He said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "And to answer your original question yes there was a scream and it wasn't made by me, it was made by your one night stand as she snuck out of the apartment."

"Okay," Beca replied with a quirked eyebrow, "and why exactly was she screaming?"

"She may or may not have seen my junk as I moved from the bathroom back to my room."

Beca burst out laughing at the reason, "why, for the love of God why were you walking around our apartment naked. 'Cause I so don't want to see that and I'm fairly certain, as you found out this morning, that nobody I bring home is going to want to see you naked."

"You guys were up pretty late Bec, I thought it was safe to assume that neither of you would be up this early."

Beca just smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee, he hadn't been wrong, she hadn't had much sleep and was probably still slightly drunk from the night before.

"Man, I really got to stop drinking."

"You don't say," Jesse said looking seriously at his roommate, "You've been in doing this for the last year, don't you think it's about time to stop with the random hook-ups that you barely remember and maybe look for a girlfriend or at least cool the partying for a bit."

"Who are you? My Mother?"

"No," he replied shaking his head, "I'm your best friend that has been watching you run your life into the ground because your first girlfriend dumped you, it's been a year Bec, just cool it a bit."

"Whatever," was the only reply that Jesse got as she grabbed another cup of coffee and headed back to her room to work on some mixes. She had been in a slump for a while now; it was really starting to bug her. If she could still mix music well it just wasn't up to her high standards, it also wasn't coming as easily as it used to. This meant she hadn't sent any demos off to record labels or night clubs because if they weren't to her standards how were they going to be to theirs?

Beca spent the rest of the day struggling over her mixes until it was time to get ready for work. Beca's main employment was in the form of bartending and occasionally waiting at a local restaurant. She also performed music for the guests on selected nights of the week. She had gotten the position when she had performed at an open mic night at a small club when she had been dared by her friends. The owner of the restaurant had been there with his wife and had been impressed with her piano playing and singing skills that he offered a position at "A Minor Place".

The start of her shifts was going to be really boring; she worked behind the bar until the "dinner rush", where she would alternate between bartending and singing. However until the guests picked up she was mainly stuck cleaning the bar. She had to make sure the glasses were cleaned, she had to make sure that the alcohol was fully stocked and had to make sure that all the surfaces were clean.

It mindless, repetitive and above all else tedious, but Beca didn't really mind as it kept her busy. She wasn't thinking about how much mixing music sucked these days, she wasn't thinking about her failed relationship and she wasn't thinking about whether or not she regretted leaving college at the end of her freshman year and not staying on to complete her degree. However the time did drag on and it had felt like days rather than hours before more guests started to turn up and before Jesse started his shift at the bar.

Beca had gotten Jesse the job as just a way to make some extra cash as he wasn't really making much as an assistant. When Jesse had finally arrived for his shift, Beca went off to find the owner, John, to discuss what songs he wanted her to perform and when her sets and breaks were.

The man wasn't hard to find as he was usual in his office going over the paper work for the business, he wasn't hands on really. The man couldn't cook, the waiting staff bitched about his ineptitude when he tried to help them and he couldn't mix a drink to save himself. He was however good at the business end, and he had good instincts when it came to hiring his managerial staff to run the various areas that made up the restaurant.

"Hey John," she said as she knocked on the door, "What's the plan for tonight?"

"HI Miss Beca," he greeted with a smile, "the bar looking spotless?" Beca simply nodded in reply, "good, good. Well when we finish here you can go on a break and then when you come back you can perform your first set. We should be pretty busy by then so I'll get you back behind the bar for a bit, then at around ten I'll get you to do you're second set and then it's bar work for the rest of your shift. You can have another break sometime before your second set."

"Sweet, sounds like a plan to me." She said with a smile, "Any requests for songs or is it fair game tonight."

"No requests tonight, just you know keep it light nothing to outrageous this is a restaurant not a nightclub."

She nodded as she left the office, heading out the back to start her break.

After her break, time seemed to pick up exponentially and before she knew it she was sitting down at the piano for her second set. As was pretty usual she had gotten a few requests while she had been working the bar and luckily enough they were songs she knew.

"This first song was requested by Stanley and it is dedicated to his wife for their two year anniversary," she said into the microphone as she started to play Bruno Mars "Just the way you are." It was a song that never failed to bring a smile to her face as she thought about the Bellas and their semi-impromptu performance in the emptied out pool.

"I have another request by a charming young Australian couple that just want a little bit of home, they asked if I knew anything by Missy Higgins and luckily I knew one song and I think it is fitting for the tourists." There was a slight shout near the door as she started singing "Ten Days". It wasn't long before she found out who the slightly rude person was as she noticed a familiar group of women being seated at a table near the slight stage that Beca was on.

As she finished out the last lines of "Ten Days" she worked out what her last song was going to be. "Okay everyone this is my last song for the night, hope you haven't been to put off by someone singing while you ate and if you have any complaints or complements for me I'll be behind the bar." With that she started playing Miley Cyrus's "Party in the USA".

After she finished playing a song she still wasn't that big of a fan of she hopped down off the stage and headed over to the group of women closest to the stage.


	2. The Tide has Turned

**Chapter 2- The Tide has Turned**

"Wake up!" was the first thing Chloe heard before the tugging on her blankets began, "Wake up, Chloe or you will be late for work." Chloe grabbed onto the blankets around her tighter, she didn't want to get up, she didn't want to leave the warm cocoon that she had created and she certainly didn't want to go to work. "You can't be late again, Chloe. Come get up, please, I made you breakfast."

It was the last pitch effort made by Aubrey to get Chloe out of bed and on her way to work. Chloe heard her door close and slowly lowered the blankets from around her head. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling of her room in the apartment that she shared with her best friend Aubrey.

Up until recently Chloe had lived across the country in New York working as a primary school teacher. She had loved her life, she had her dream job, an awesome apartment and a finance that loved her with everything that he was. Everything changed when the latter ended. Todd, Chloe's now ex-fiancé and hurt the red head badly which resulted in her changing schools and moving across the country to get away from the past.

The problem was that it had been 3 months and she was yet to get out of her funk. Today wasn't going to be any different as she slowly dragged herself out of the bed and into the kitchen of the large apartment. When she finally sat down, Aubrey shoved a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her as well as a large cup of coffee.

"I don't drink coffee," Chloe said pushing it back across the counter.

"Trust me Chlo, you look like you could use some, it looks like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Maybe that's because I haven't," was the reply Chloe gave as she stared her still untouched eggs. She didn't feel like eating, she never felt like eating and she felt bad for the apparent lack of appreciation she was giving her best friend for letting her stay there, for helping her get over Todd, for making her breakfast and for just being her best friend.

Chloe sighed at her last train of thought and decided that the least she could do for being such a misery guts was to attempt to eat the deliciously smelling breakfast in front of her. However after the third bite Chloe realised that she really couldn't eat any more and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Chloe used to love her job; teaching at primary school had been her dream job since she was in high school and used to volunteer to read to the first grade students. She just wasn't motivated these days; she didn't have the energetic personality that she used to. The thought of looking into the eager young faces of her 4th grade class, these children that were looking at her with hopes that she'd help them on their way through the school was depressing her.

Finally dragging herself out of the apartment and on her way to work, Chloe thought about the events that had led to her hating the dream that she had for all those years. The red head figured it had something to do with the fact that she had been working when she had met Todd. The doctored had been invited to talk to Chloe's, then a third year class, about working in the hospital. To Chloe the whole presentation had been highly unrealistic but the looks of awe on her students' faces were one she couldn't break. Todd had asked her out for a coffee after his presentation and that had been the start of their 3 year plus relationship.

Since she had been in LA she had not once invited a guest to talk to the class, she was afraid of what the outcome would be. Since she had moved to LA, she hadn't been on any date and since she had moved to LA she hadn't been out for a night on the town even if Aubrey had been trying relentlessly for the last couple of months. The Blonde was sure that a night out, even just among friends, would help the redhead move on from grieving the end of her relationship.

Her day had gone slowly much like it had every day for the past four months, just like every day since he had walked out. She sighed as she put the key into the lock, bracing herself for the attempts to have some form of social life from her best friend.

To Chloe's surprise she had been home for over an hour before the attempts started, which she believed to be a record.

"You have to come out tonight."

"I don't have to do anything," was the caustic reply. Chloe really hated being told that she had to do something.

"No I get that but I already told Stacie you would!"

"Stacie?" Chloe asked looking over at Aubrey who had been standing in the kitchen trying unsuccessfully to make this a natural conversation and not an ambush on the redhead. "Bella Stacie?"

"Yeah."

"Thought she lived in Florida?"

"She does, she's in town visiting Cynthia Rose and others."

"Oh," was the only reply Aubrey got as Chloe picked up a magazine off of the coffee table and started flicking through it. It wasn't long before she felt the cushion beside her sink as Aubrey sat down next to her.

Aubrey grabbed the magazine out of the redhead's hand and grabbed them with her own, "Look, I know you don't want to go out, and believe me I understand why but these girls mean a lot to both of us and I haven't seen them in ages and you haven't seen them in even longer. So please for one night can you come and be slightly less anti-social with me."

The sigh that escaped the redhead was one of defeat knowing that she had lost this battle. She also figured in the midst of losing someone maybe getting back some really good friends might not be such a bad thing. "Fine"

"Yay!" with that Aubrey was off to her room talking to herself about she would wear and what the other girls had been up to.

Chloe trudged to her room on a similar quest as her best mate however she probably was just going to throw on the first items of clean clothing that weren't sweats that she could find. "Then again none of my sweats are clean anyway," Chloe mumbled to herself.

Half an hour later she was standing in the doorway to Aubrey's room waiting for the taller girl to finish getting ready. "Any idea where we are going?" she asked watching the Blonde rush from one end of the room to the other.

"No."

"Well I hope it isn't a club, I'm really not up for being that social."

"Trust me," she said grabbing her clutch off of the bedside table, "I know. Now come on we've got to meet them at this address that Cynthia sent me"

About 45 minutes later they were finally pulling into a parking lot by what looked like a restaurant. Chloe let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding and the redhead was deeply relieved that it looked to be just a simple dinner with a few old friends.

That feeling of relief only lasted until they reached the group and was greeted by an extremely loud blonde pulling her into a tight hug. "Chloe!" was excited shouted into her ear as she struggled for breath and awkwardly patted the other girl on the back.

When the hug finally ended and she was able to breathe again Chloe courteously returned the greeting, "Hey Amy, how you been?"

"Good, good, loving being back in the States after a quick trip home," she replied as she went to give Aubrey a hug hello, leaving Chloe to greet the rest of the group.

There were four former Bellas there not including Amy, and Chloe realised as they got talking that she really had missed these girls.

When they finally stopped chatting and the seven of them headed towards the restaurant they could hear soft piano music coming from within. The music had stopped just as they entered the building and Chloe couldn't hear what the performer was saying due to the fact that Cynthia Rose was currently talking to the hostess.

Fat Amy shouted loudly as they were being shown to their table which earned her a glare from Aubrey and a number of other patrons in the restaurant.

"I just I really like this song, Missy Higgins is my girl," she said her defence as they sat down at the table.

The group started talking animatedly with each and Chloe was content to just sit back and watch them interact with one another.

That was until Ashley leaned over the table and asked what brought Chloe to the West Coast.

"Oh you know," she said trying to be evasive, "work."

Ashley just nodded in reply and sat back in her chair.

"Is this song what I think it is?" Jessica asked as swivelled around in her chair to get a better look at the stage.

This prompted the rest of the group to look up at the stage, "Oh my God, is that Beca?" Chloe asked straining to get a better look at the performer on the stage.

"I think it is," was Aubrey's reply.

"Damn, she's hot," was Stacie's contribution to the situation as Cynthia Rose just nodded along with the statement.

Chloe smiled as her eyes met Beca's, a genuine smile, which was something that hadn't happened in a very long time. Chloe frowned as she thought about this new development and realised that maybe coming out tonight had, had the effect that Aubrey was hoping for.

She looked up from plate when she noticed a figure standing over the table, blue eyes met and the shorter girl let out a smile and a simple, "Hey."


	3. Catching Up

**Chapter 3- Catching Up**

"Hey" Beca said as she approached the women at the table. Her eyes locked onto to the redhead across the table and smiled at the smile she was getting in return. She was still starring at Chloe when she was almost knocked over sideways by an overzealous Australian giving her a hug.

"Beca," she shouted, squeezing the smaller girl.

"Oi, man keep it down you're in a restaurant!" Beca replied struggling for breath and sigh deeply as the blonde realised her death grip.

"Don't worry Beca she did the same thing to the two of us when we got here," Aubrey said gesturing between herself and Chloe.

"I can't believe you ditched the Bellas to work in a restaurant, what happened to becoming miss DJ superstar?" asked Cynthia Rose

"That's still the dream and occasionally I manage to get a gig here or there but they are annoyingly few and far between so I needed something to pay the bills in the meantime. And what do you mean ditched, did I not still help out with arrangements after I left Barden, I didn't exactly leave you guys stranded."

"Yeah," Stacie chimed in, "but how long did that help last, you kinda dropped of the planet Becs!"

Beca looked at the girls sheepishly, "well life out here kind of got in the way, and it wasn't because I didn't want to help. You know I still love you awesome nerds."

"Beca!?" The DJ's eyes widened slightly as she looked over to her boss, "What are you doing, you're still working remember and Jesse needs your help behind the bar!"

"Sorry, John," she said as she started walking backwards to the bar still talking to the Bellas, "I've got about an hour left of my shift, if you guys want to continue this after? Or you know don't leave without handing over phone numbers, seem so I apparently ditched you guys," She said with a sarcastic smile finally turning around and walking to the bar.

The rest of her shift dragged on slowly after her second set, but luckily enough she still got to spend a fair amount of time chatting to the former Bellas as they bought drinks for the group.

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah?" she said walking over to the blonde at the bar, "how may I help you, Aubrey?"

"Well the girls are planning on heading to a club after we eat and I'm trying to convince Chloe to come but she is being temperamental about it."

"Chloe? Not wanting to go out?" Beca's eyes widened, "Wow, a lot has changed in 5 years!"

"Yeah she's had a tough couple of months, but she said she'd join us if you came so I'm begging you to come out with us?"

"Begging huh? Never thought Aubrey Posen would be begging me to do something," Beca frowned slightly, "hmmm that sounds slightly wrong," she frowned even more, "but then again the accompanying image isn't so bad."

Aubrey's eyes widened in slight fear, "Beca Mitchell are you imagining me naked?"

"No," the DJ replied frantically shaking her head, "of course not," she said with a smile on her face.

Aubrey sighed slightly, shaking her head in amusement, "will you come out with us tonight?"

"I'd love to; do you know where you guys are going so I can meet you there?"

"You don't want to head over there with us? I think we are nearly ready to leave."

"Dude, no. Have you seen what I'm wearing?"

Aubrey laughed in reply, "good point. I'll just go ask them where it is."

Beca watched as Aubrey headed back to the table with a smile on her face, she really had missed these girls. She turned around to continue work when she ran into her boss. "Sorry boss man."

John crossed his arms across his chest, "You are here to work Beca not flirt with an entire table of girls."

Beca's jaw dropped in indignation, "I resent that, I wasn't flirting."

Jesse decided at that moment to walk past the pair, "don't kid yourself Bec, you are always flirting."

She glared at the boy as he continued working; ignoring the death stare from his best friend. "I wasn't flirting I swear," John just looked at her with disbelief written across his face, "Honestly, they are just a group of girls I used to know in college."

"You went to college?" He asked still disbelieving the short girl in front of him.

"Briefly"

"Just get back to work Beca."

Beca saluted her boss as she went back to attending to the patrons lining the bar.

It wasn't long before John was shoving a piece of paper into her hands. She looked down at the note which had the name of the club neatly written on it, _'The Beat Megaclub'_.

Beca frowned up at her boss, giving him a questioning look while motioning towards the note.

"Like was going to let you get distracted by those girls again Beca," he replied with a stern look on his face, "Besides you don't have long left, so keep working."

Beca smiled at her boss, "thanks," she said as she pocketed the note and went back to work.

XXXXXXX

Half an hour later Beca was standing in her bedroom, freshly showered looking for something to wear. She was quite a frequent patron of "the Beat," as it was known to most, the club, although not designated as, held a pretty big gay scene so it wasn't all that surprising that Beca had spent a few wild nights there.

However before she could go off and have another wild night with some old friends, she first had to work out what she was going to wear. "For the love of God, it's not that hard," she muttered to herself deciding just to wear her standard going out clothes. She decided to throw on her black skinny jeans, a black singlet and her favourite red flannel. When she finished putting the final touches on her make-up she looked in the mirror one last time, "How did I not know I was gay before?"

"Because you were distracted by me and my awesome movie-cation"

Beca jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to face her roommate, "dude, seriously." She said with her hand over her heart trying to get the rapid pulse back under control. "I don't think it was that at all."

"No?"

"No, I think I was ambushed in my shower by a gorgeous naked redhead a month into school and then proceeded to be in denial about just how attracted I was to her. Everyone else told me that I liked you, you liked me, I figured it would be easier if I just dated you, the feelings would come later."

Jesse placed his hand over his heart, "dude, that hurts," he said in a teasing tone.

"You love me anyway."

XXXXXXX

It wasn't long after the conversation with Jesse, that she was finally entering the nightclub. It wasn't until she was inside that she realised she wasn't sure where the girls would be, the club itself was huge. There were 5 clubs within the club, there was the Street bar, which was located on the lowest floor, it was a place where people would go to relax on the couches that lined the walls, it was clear however that the Bellas weren't on this level as it was empty as Beca walked through the section.

Her path that she took while looking for the girls led into wreckers which mainly played house music, it had a small dance floor in the corner with a live DJ (unlike the Street bar which had a duke box) and there were bar tables scattered around the rest of the space. The girls also weren't in this section of the club, heading up the stairs and out into the court yard she decided to stick her head into "main bar", which despite its name was generally empty.

It really didn't take long for Beca to turn back around and head up the flight of stairs to the walkway over the smokers area. To her right was the second most popular club at the beat, "Crystals" this section had a light up disco flor and tended to play top forty hits, Beca hated this part of the club because it was generally filled with rude pretentious assholes but she decided to check it out to see if she could spot the others.

About five minutes later she was exiting back onto the walkway, shaking slightly to rid herself of the shame she felt for even thinking about heading into Crystals. She let out a sigh of relief at the thought of heading up to the last section of the Beat, even if she couldn't locate the Bellas she was going to enjoy the rest of her night in the "cockatoo club" which was by far the most popular club at the Beat.

Just as she opened the door into the "Cockatoo Club," she head her name called from somewhere behind her.

She turned around and saw Beth, an acquaintance of Beca's, mainly known from her nights at the club and from a couple of drunken trysts.

"Hey," Beth said giving the short girl a hug, "I didn't know you were out tonight."

"Oh it wasn't planned thing; I'm meeting up with a few old friends that said they would be here."

"Well I'll let you get back to them, but come find me later, I need someone to dance with that can actually dance."

Beca smiled at the girl as she walked past Beca and into the club, just as Beca was about to follow her in she spotted a person sitting quietly by the wall of the club, "Chloe?" she said as she walked over and sat next to the girl, "what are you doing out here, I thought you would be inside carving up the dance floor."

The redhead looked up at Beca, and the shorter girl noticed such a sad look in the once vibrant blue eyes, "I didn't want to come out tonight."

"Here, or out in general?"

"Out in general, but I made it pretty clear to Aubrey that I really wasn't up for clubbing."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I had a pretty bad break-up back in New York and I'm still trying to get over it. I haven't felt like being very social since it happened."

"Sucks doesn't it?" Beca Asked placing her arm around the taller girl, "I got my heart stomped on about a year ago, but I'm dealing with it in a totally different way."

"Drinking and sleeping around?"

"What makes you think that? I mean you're right just what gave it away?"

"That girl you were talking to before, she had clearly seen you naked."

"Chloe, you've seen me naked," Beca replied with a pointed look.

Chloe looked up at Beca with a slight smile, "oh yeah, I had forgotten about that."

Beca copied Jesse's move from earlier and placed her hand over heart in mock hurt, "I resent that statement, ask half the girls here I am far from forgettable." Beca tilted her head and a slight frown formed on her forehead, whereas Chloe was just looking at her with a look of amusement. "Wow that just made me sound like a huge slut."

Chloe let out a small chuckle at that statement.

"Huh, I got you to laugh, score one for me," she said with a slight victory dance, "Come on I'll buy you a drink."

"I don't really feel like drinking Bec."

"You look like you don't really feel like doing anything," Beca said pointedly, "I think for just one night you should take my whole philosophy on dealing with a broken heart by getting drunk and dancing the night away."

Beca was looking at Chloe with a pouting look, which was slightly uncharacteristic but the shorter girl had made it her mission to try and get the redhead to have some fun.

"Fine"

"Really?" Beca replied with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes, now let's go get me that drink before I change my mind."

XXXXXXXX

About an hour later and copious amounts of drinks Beca and Chloe had made it to the dance floor joining the rest of the Bellas as the danced to the tracks the DJ was laying down. Beca tensed slightly as she felt arms wrap around her from behind, and a slightly intoxicated Chloe press into her back.

"That should be you up there Beca!" she yelled into the shorter girl's ear trying to be heard over the noise in the club.

"I tried that, they didn't want me."

"Bummer," Chloe replied pressing into Beca move, while moving her hips in tandem with the shorter girl. Beca frowned slightly at the redheads actions, maybe the girl had, had too much to drink. Beca turned around to face the taller girl and suddenly Chloe's arms and moved up around her neck.

"Chloe?" Beca asked leaning into talk directly into the girl's ear, it however seemed like a bad move as the other girl's hands were once again around her waist pulling her in closer, "are you ok?"

Chloe pulled back ever so slightly and frowned down at Beca while nodding her head. She leaned "I'm just taking your advice," was the reply she gave the shorter girl, "Is that suddenly wrong now."

"No, but the whole drinking, dancing and hooking up works best if it is with a random, that way it doesn't get in the way of friendship if it doesn't go according to plan," she yelled back.

Chloe gestured briefly with a sign that indicated she hadn't really heard what the shorter girl had said. Just as Beca leaned to say it again Chloe had pressed her lips on Beca's swallowing whatever the DJ had to say.

Against her better judgement Beca lost herself in the kiss, pressing up against Chloe she tilted her head slightly and deepened the kiss. They continued to move to the music as their tongues duelled and when the current song and the beat indicated a slightly slower paced song Beca pulled away and looked at the Chloe her eyes wide. Chloe just look back at Beca kind of indifferently as she grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the dance floor and out into the courtyard by "cockatoo club".

"Chloe wait!" Beca said tugging on the girl's hand trying to get her at least slow down her fast walk through the club.

"What?" Chloe said spinning to face the shorter girl.

Beca recoiled slightly at the action, "What's going on?"

"I said before I'm taking your advice?"

"No I said drink and dance, that doesn't involve making out and then dragging me out of the club." Beca replied stepping towards the girl their hands still attach, standing up on her toes she leaned and spoke softly into Chloe's ear, "I'm just a little confused" she said with a soft kiss on the cheek as she pulled away.

Chloe's gaze softens slightly, "I dunno, Beca, I honestly don't know what I'm doing."

"Well what did that kiss mean?" Beca asked softly, "Was it just because you are slightly drunk and you want to forget you're ex or is it because you can't resist my charm."

Chloe smiled softly at the last statement, "Well your charm is pretty irresistible, but I don't know maybe a combination of the two."

Beca once again stood up her toes and kissed the redhead, a sigh escaped the taller girls as their lips moulded together.

When they finally pulled away for air a minute later, "the second one definitely," Chloe said with finality.

Beca smiled brightly at the taller girl, "are you sure, 'cause you know, you are pretty drunk and I'd hate to have you think I was taking advantage of you."

Chloe placed a chaste kiss on the DJ's lips, "trust me Bec, if anyone is taking advantage of anyone it's going to be the other way round."

A smirked graced the shorter girl's face, "Chloe Beale, you can take advantage of me any time you want."

The DJ grabbed Chloe's hand again and continued the journey through the club and about half an hour later they were entering Beca's apartment.

XXXXXXXX

Beca was woken up by the sun flittering across her face; she smiled contently and rolled over placing her arm where she thought her bed companion would still be. She bolted up right when she realised that the other girl was no longer in the bed.


	4. Long Time No See

**Chapter 4- Long Time; No See**

Her eyes snapped open, her heart racing and a slight sheen of sweat covered her body. She frowned slightly as she looked around the darkened room; her eyes widened in fear as she looks to her left and noticed the other occupant in the bed.

"Shit!" she whispered as she quickly gets out of the bed trying her hardest to not disturb the sleeping figure. She squinted, scanning the room for her various articles of clothing taking several minutes to locate them all, especially given that some her clothes had ended up in bizarre locations. Finally fully dressed she exits the room as silently as possible and makes a quick exit out of the apartment.

"Shit!" she says again running her fingers through her hair, "What the fuck is wrong with you Beale?" she asked herself when she finally makes it out of the building and onto the street.

Chloe turns her head left to right and a sudden realisation that she isn't exactly aware of where she is overcame her, "great, not only did you sleep with Beca, you now have no idea how to get home."

Still muttering under her breath she started to walk along the foot path hoping to recognise a landmark so she can direct her walk home. The thought of calling Aubrey had crossed her mind but she had quickly pushed it aside, she didn't want her roommate to be asking questions about the events of the night before; especially before she was able to properly process the events herself. However at this moment in time she was mainly just focussed on getting home in one piece, any thoughts about her drunken actions last night will just have to wait until she made to a recognisable location.

It wasn't long though before she had worked out where she was and the rest of her journey home took no time at all. Before she knew it, Chloe was standing in front of the door to Aubrey's apartment hesitating about what she was going to say to the blonde. She pulled out her phone hoping it was still early enough that she would have made it home before her roommate had gotten up, the quick glance however told it was just after six-thirty and there was no chance that the blonde wasn't up and moving by now.

She let out a defeated sigh and just as she was about to open the apartment door it was pulled open from the other side.

"Just where have you been?" Aubrey asked pulling the redhead into the apartment, "I have been worried sick, you could have been hurt, you could be lost, you could have been in a ditch somewhere with no identification on you."

"I'm sorry," was the mumbled reply that Aubrey received.

"'I'm sorry' doesn't answer my question!"

"I went home with someone."

"You went home with someone, great Chloe, just great," She said running her fingers through her hair, "do you know how irresponsible it is to go home with someone you barely know when you are drunk and depressed."

"Oh come on," Chloe replied looking at Aubrey with fire in her eyes, "A- I'm 27 not some stupid teenager, B- I didn't go home with some random even if that had been the initial suggestion and C- I'm not depressed."

With that she turned away from her friend and started walking towards her bedroom, it was only Thursday so she still had to get ready to go to work. She entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her, "what right does she have?" she said to herself as she started looking for appropriate clothes to wear.

"You're right, Chloe," the statement startled her and the redhead turned around and saw Aubrey standing in the door way to her bedroom, "I don't have a right to say how you live your life, but you have to understand how worried I was last night when you didn't come home." Aubrey walked over to the redhead until she was standing less than a meter away, "You have been so miserable since you got here Chloe, and that is understandable given what that douchebag did and I was glad that you appeared to be having fun last night with the Bellas, but when you disappeared and I couldn't find you in the club I was so worried and you weren't answering your phone." Chloe quickly looked at her phone at that last statement and sure enough it indicated that she had missed at least one call, "It wasn't like you to do that!"

"Funny going home with a random; sounds like something I would do"

"Old you, perhaps, but the you that moved here, definitely not"

"I'm sorry, I should have texted or called."

"Yes you should have," she replied pulling the redhead in for a hug, "I'm glad you are ok."

Chloe pulled away from the hug and went back to looking for an outfit to wear, "I really am sorry."

"I know," she said as she started heading back towards the door, "hey who did you go home with, you mentioned that they weren't a random."

Chloe walked into the bathroom and just as she shut the door she replied, "Beca."

As the water ran over her body, Chloe thought about all the events that had led up to last night. She thought about how she had walked into her apartment back in New York to find her fiancé in bed with her roommate and now former best friend. She thought about the how she had to tell her family and friends that the wedding was off, she thought about the fact that she could no longer look at the happy faces of her students in New York.

Tears started rolling down Chloe's cheeks, as she thought about how she had called Aubrey in tears asking if she could move in with her. She thought about how hard it had seemed to be to get a position at a school in LA, she thought about how mundane her life had been since she had gotten to the West Coast. She thought about how she had no social life, how she hadn't made any new friends, how she much she was dreading going out the night before. And finally she thought about her actions when she decided to go home with Beca.

Those actions had been created by the sudden realisation that the DJ had been right, that she did need to try and change how she was getting over this incredibly bad break-up. Although she still didn't feel like she was going to go out and party every other night, and go home with strangers she realised that sleeping with Beca had snapped her out of her funk to perhaps start living her life again.

Chloe wiped the tears off of her cheeks and finished getting ready for work.

XXXXXXXXX

Chloe walked into the teachers' lounge during her lunch break and was immediately invited over to a table. Chloe smiled brightly at the other occupants as she sat down and started eating her prepacked lunch.

"How was your weekend Chloe?" asked Taylor one of the first grade teachers at the school.

"It was pretty uneventful; Aubrey had a few worked colleagues around to network so I mainly just kept to myself and worked on lesson plans."

Taylor hadn't been working at the school for long and was one of the first people that Chloe had befriended after she emerged from her funk two months prior. The first grade teacher had black hair and dark brown eyes, was roughly 5 foot 10 and Chloe had found herself more than once flirting with her colleague. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that just yet but she was pleased to realise that Taylor didn't hesitate to flirt back.

"Have you thought about finding your own place?"

"I hadn't thought about it 'till recently, I kinda needed the forced company but I'm starting to think that perhaps I have over stayed my welcome."

"I don't think any of us found out why you transferred mid-year?"

"I don't like talking about it, like at all so I'm just going to leave it at 'bad break-up'," she said picking at her food angrily.

The rest of the teachers at the table nodded and gave Chloe belated condolences mainly in the form of 'that sucks,' and 'been there'. Chloe just smiled glad that she was finally able to have a semblance of her former social life back.

"So you probably aren't in the market for a new relationship then?" Taylor asked.

"No, not really," Chloe replied turning to focus solely on the other teacher, "not quite there yet, soon I hope," she said with a dazzlingly smile directed at Taylor.

XXXXXXX

The first thing Chloe did when she got home that day was to start looking for an apartment of her own. She had been looking for a couple of hours by the time that Aubrey had gotten home, and was startled out of her frantic looking by the sudden increase in light.

"What has you so engrossed that you didn't notice that it had gotten dark?" Aubrey asked

"Maybe I just like the dark, ever thought about that?"

"That would be more believable if you face wasn't inches away from the screen."

"I'm looking at apartments, I think it's time I give you your space back."

"You don't have to do that," she replied walking over to where Chloe was sitting and looked at the listings on the screen.

"Yeah, well I never lived alone, I was roomed with you all through college, I had a roommate in New York and now I'm back with you. I think it is time I found my own place."

"Have you had much luck?"

"No, not really I'm thinking of giving up for the night maybe try again on the weekend."

"Well what were you looking for," the blonde said facing the laptop towards as she started typing into the search box.

"Oh look, I suggest moving out and you don't hesitate to help with the process," Chloe said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. She stood up and walked over to the fridge grabbing a drink for herself and Aubrey, "I was looking for something close by, nothing to big just a nice one bedroom apartment."

It took them another couple of hours and a few glasses of wine but the two of them had lined up a couple of showings for the weekend. Yawning, Chloe bid goodnight to Aubrey grabbed her laptop and bag, walking to her room. As she got changed into her pyjamas she looked at her phone and noticed that she a missed phone call and a message from Taylor.

She looked at the text message and smiled, '_hey I know you aren't ready to date but maybe you could make an exception and grab coffee with me after work tomorrow- T.'_

'_I think an exception could be made- C.'_

'_Awesome, how about that small café near the school we can walk there together-T.'_

'_Sounds like a plan-C'_

'_See you tomorrow then-T'_

'_Night- C.'_

XXXXXXXX

The next day went quickly and it wasn't long 'till she was walking into her apartment after her coffee date with Taylor. She sighed as she collapsed onto the couch next to Aubrey, covering her face with her hands and groaning.

"So I take it the date didn't go well?" Aubrey asked.

"So boring, so very boring, but they're so hot"

"Oh that sucks, at least you had something to look at," Aubrey replied trying to make light of her friends disaster of a date.

"Yeah, but I still have to work with them, it's not like I can just sleep with them and never have to see them again, work is going to be awkward because the date was so awkward and oh so boring."

"Try to avoid them, then"

"I think I might have to, "she said standing up, "I'm going to go have a shower and wash away the disappointment of not getting my love life back."

"Yet, Chloe, you haven't gotten it back yet."

Once she was freshly showered she sat back down next to Aubrey, "is there anything to eat?"

"Nope"

"What about drink?"

"No we drank the last of the wine last night."

"Fine," she said pushing herself up off of the couch, "I'll go grab us some food and wine then; seem so you don't appear to moving anytime soon."

Aubrey was surrounded by a mess of paper and files, "Well this isn't going to finish itself you know."

"Dude your boss is an asshole."

"Yeah, but the pay is pretty good and it is my dream job"

"I know, I know," she said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXX

The walk down to the corner store wouldn't take long and she was just glad that she could by wine and something for dinner without having to travel too far.

Chloe had just walked into the corner store when she heard a familiar voice at the counter, "seriously it's a couple of cents."

XXXXXXXX


	5. When Life Happens

**Chapter 5- When Life Happens**

Beca was woken up by the sun flittering across her face; she smiled contently and rolled over placing her arm where she thought her bed companion would still be. She bolted up right when she realised that the other girl was no longer in the bed.

She quickly exited her bed putting on some underwear and grabbing a shirt off the floor pulling it over her head. She opened her door hastily, the bang against the wall startling Jesse who was sitting on the couch watching early morning news.

"Dude?"

"Did you see her?"

"Who?" Jesse asked getting up from the couch and walking over to the dishevelled brunette, "Oh please tell me you didn't hook-up with Sky last night? We went over this last time!" he said in exasperated tone.

"No," she replied shaking her head as she shuffled over to the kitchen, "Chloe."

"Chloe, as in Bella Chloe?" he asked following Beca into the kitchen.

"The one in the same"

"Dude, that's hot"

Beca reached out and punched her roommate hard on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for," He said rubbing his arm.

"You are such a perv," said as she started making herself a coffee.

Jesse shrugged in reply as he continued to pester Beca about the night before, "So how exactly did you manage to get the hottest girl in Barden's a cappella universe?"

"Simple really, I got her drunk."

"You got her drunk?" he said in a disapproving voice.

"Well it sounds bad when you say it like that," Beca said as she took a sip of her coffee, "It wasn't my intention to get her drunk and sleep with her, we just got drunk and had sex." She frowned slightly at the statement, "which doesn't necessarily sound any better."

"No," the boy said in agreement, "it really doesn't Bec!"

Beca decided to ignore his last comment and change the subject back to the original point, "so I take it from this conversation you didn't see her leave?"

Jesse shook his head in response.

"Bummer," she walked over to the couch and collapsed down onto it, "Hey man don't you have to work today?"

"Nah, John called up before, my shift got cancelled."

"That has been happening a lot lately."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about the Chloe thing?"

"I dunno, I really want to see her again," Beca replied, "Maybe not in the same sense as last night but, she was always someone I wanted as a friend."

"Well did you get her number at least?"

Beca frowned when she realised she couldn't remember if she had gotten the number or not. Placing her drink on the coffee table she went and retrieved her phone from her room. Beca looked through her contact list as she walked back over to the couch, "I don't appear to have it."

"Bummer," Jesse replied mocking Beca's use of the word.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare directed at the boy sitting on the couch, "that was rude."

He shrugged his shoulders in response, turning his attention to the TV. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Beca's thumb hovering over her phone, she appeared to be contemplating whether she should tap the screen. "What are you doing?"

"I got Fat Amy's number, I'm wondering if she has Chloe's number and whether or not it would be considered to stalkerish or desperate if I get her number this way."

"Well call Amy, get the number and then wonder about the level of stalking you want to reach."

Beca nodded and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Beca wasn't the best at talking over the phone and tended to stumble all over her words, she therefore really didn't like talking on the phone around other people and Jesse would just pick on her for it.

Half an hour later she emerged from her room shaking her head slightly in amusement, "man I forgot how much Amy likes to talk." She sat down next to Jesse, "We made plans to hang out next week before she heads back to Australia."

"Sounds fun," he said still focusing on the screen in front of him, "did you manage to get the number at least?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't until after I asked for it that I realised I had made the mistake of calling Amy to get it, she didn't stop giving me hard time for ten minutes before she actually gave me the number and then made kissy noises for a full minute afterwards."

"Well at least you got it."

"Yeah"

"So the question is: are you going to use it?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Well maybe you should figure that out after work, just 'cause my shift got cancelled doesn't mean the hung-over person doesn't need to work."

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed looking at the clock on her phone. She quickly realised that she stilled had several hours before her shift started. She reached over and once again punched Jesse on the shoulder, "Dude you are such an asshole." She stood up and disappeared into her room muttering under her breath wondering why she was friends with him in the first place.

The last thing Beca heard before she shut her door was, "It's because you love me." She smiled and sat down in front of her computer. As she waited for the computer to start she scrolled through the contacts on her phone stopping on Chloe's number. She bit her lip wondering if it was too soon to call her, wondering if she should call her at all.

"I just want to remain friends, why should I be nervous about asking that?" she mumbled to herself. Her internal voice however reminded her that Chloe probably didn't want to talk to her; if she did she probably wouldn't have skipped out on her that morning. "Damn it!" she exclaimed throwing her phone onto her bed behind her, she was way too tired for this.

Beca decided that she would contemplate calling in a few days when she could think up something coherent to say. After deciding that Beca spent the rest of the day, prior to work, how she spent every day, trying to get her ability to mix music back.

XXX

Beca closed her laptop and moved to collapse onto her bed. She sighed heavily as she thought about how in the last two months her life had turned to complete and utter shit. Beca spent so much time lately trying to work out what exactly had gone wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She thought about whether it was the fact that her love of missing music was all but non-existent then she remembered that, mixing had been decline for longer than that. She had long since accepted that her current inability to produce anything worthwhile had stemmed from her break-up with Sky well over a year ago. So that wasn't what had caused her life to currently be exponentially shit.

She thought about the fact that she had lost her job. However she had realised that the loss of work hadn't been a contributing factor but a symptom of everything going to hell. She had thought the cause might have been that she had decided to start hanging out with old friends. Maybe the introduction of a good thing and to balance itself out with a bad thing, but then she realised that she wasn't really hanging out with all that much for it to be considered a significant good thing in her life.

She thought about how whether it was the fact that she had slept with Chloe and then she realised that, that thought was stupid. Why would the consequences for sleeping with someone result in the loss of work, lack of creativity and the very likely prospect of being homeless? Plus she never got around to calling the redhead anyway.

It had been about a month and a half since she had lost her job. She hadn't done anything necessarily wrong it's just that the restaurant had been getting less and less patrons and as a result they had to start making some employees redundant. Beca had understood why she was now no longer employed. Why would they keep her when she was just the entertainment? They could get rid of Beca, sell the piano and continue to have better bartenders and wait staff. Jesse had been lucky and managed to keep working considering he was one of the best bartenders the place had.

Since then Beca had been watching her savings significantly decline. The biggest chunk had gone at the last ret payment and she was currently at the point that she wasn't going to be able to make the next payment if she didn't get a job. Jesse had offered to pay her half for her, but she really wanted to avoid that if she could. Then again she also wanted to avoid being homeless.

Beca was spending nearly every minute of the day, handing her resume in at any and all places. She had been applying online to various jobs and had gone back to handing out memory sticks filled with old mixes hoping to get a job, any job. Beca originally had been picky about where she was going to work but after a month of no job she realised that she didn't really have the luxury of being picky. She would ideally like to work somewhere that is somewhat musically inclined however if McDonalds offers her a job she isn't going to say no.

"Oi, Beca you home?" she her Jesse shout from the lounge room.

She walked out of her room and over to the lounge collapsing onto it, "how was work?"

"Dead," he replied siting next her, "How goes the job hunt."

"Shit, I sent out resumes to a couple of job postings on Seek, but I don't think I'm any form of qualified for them."

"That blows."

"Yeah"

"It'll get better soon Bec, it has to right?"

"I dunno" she said with a shrug, "that's not how the media paints it."

"True"

"I need to get out of here," Beca said standing up from the couch and heading over to the door grabbing her keys as she went, "I'm gonna go for a walk, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Can you afford it?"

She glared at him, "Seriously."

"What honest question really"

"Well just don't expect me to grab a new TV or something similarly expenses, asshole,"  
she said slamming the door as she left.

XXX

Beca had been walking aimlessly around the neighbourhood for a couple of hours. She didn't have purpose for her walk she just wanted to do something that didn't involving applying for a job or starring hopelessly at her mixing programme hoping something would change for the better. She had ended up down a small park and just sat there for a while thinking about everything. She couldn't the constant thoughts stop, she felt like she had been thinking about the same things non-stop for around two months. The whys and how her life had gotten so bad, she wanted it to stop. To stop thinking about it for five minutes would make her feel a lot better.

Beca was brought out of her musings by her phone going off:

_Dude, we totally need milk- J_

_Kay, I'll grab some and head home- B_

_See you soon then- J_

_Not that soon, I'm at the Park- B_

_What park? - J_

_Exactly- B_

Beca stood up and started the trudge back to the apartment. She was at least an hour walk away but she didn't mind she still didn't feel like being back in the apartment. Plus the walk gave her more time to think, or rather try to not think.

Just under an hour later, Beca noticed a corner store. It wasn't the closest one to the apartment but Beca decided she didn't really want to go to the one by their apartment. She didn't really get along with the owner and lately she had been getting on his nerves as she bitched about their increases in pricing. She understood the why, didn't mean she liked it any less.

She moved quickly through the store ignoring the manipulative nature of the layout and heading straight to the milk at the back. A quick scan of the varieties made her realise that the prices here weren't any better than her local store. She grabbed the cheapest and headed back to the counter.

"Is this all today?" inquired the store clerk.

"Yes"

"We have 2 for 1 chocolate"

"No thank-you"

"What about 2 for $5 red bull"

"No"

"What Ab…"

"Dude no, I just want the milk."

"Fine," he said scanning it through "$1.87"

Beca pulled out her wallet and quickly realised she didn't have any notes, "shit!" She quickly opened the coin section of the wallet and dumped the contents on the counter. The clerk pulled the coins towards and quickly counted.

"You're short."

"Come on, it can't be by much."

"The price of the milk is $1.87 and you only have $1.83"

"Seriously"

"Do you have any more change on you?"

"That's it."

"Well you'll have to put the milk back"

"Seriously it's a couple of cents."

XXX


	6. As Luck Would Have It

**Chapter 6- As Luck Would Have It**

**A/N: I haven't proofread this at all, 'cause I'm tired. Tell me any errors and I might change them but I don't overly care.**

Chloe had just walked into the corner store when she heard a familiar voice at the counter, "seriously it's a couple of cents."

As she walked closer to the counter she saw an exhausted looking Beca arguing with the cashier, "it's the cheapest milk you have!"

"Sure, doesn't change the fact that you are short."

"Four cents isn't short, four cents is you're a douchebag," Beca exclaimed glaring at the man in front of her.

Chloe pulled out her purse as she walked over to the counter and handed over the difference in change with a smile at Beca. Beca responded by rolling her eyes, grabbing the milk off the counter and storming out of the store, leaving a relatively confused Chloe behind her.

Chloe turned on her heal and chased after the shorter girl, "Beca!" She shouted trying to get the girl to stop.

It wasn't until a block and a half later that the redhead had managed to catch up to Beca. Chloe grabbed the shorter girls arm and turned her around to face her, "What was that about?"

"What was that about?" Beca repeated in an unbelieving tone, "What was with leaving me alone in my bed? What was with the no contact since, I thought at the very thought we were friends?"

"We are," Chloe replied with a frown, she hadn't realised how much it might have hurt the shorter girl to have left her in bed, "You said that you have a fair amount of one night stands. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, just some drunken fun."

"Great, way to make me sound like a slut"

"I thought you'd prefer the term "player"?" she replied with a smile.

The corner of Beca's mouth twitched slightly at the comment before she was able to get it back under control continuing to frown at the taller girl, "That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"I'm having a shit day, well a shit month and a bit and I'd like you to apologise for making me feel like a two cent whore."

Chloe nodded, "Ok, I'm sorry I made you feel like a two cent whore, you are definitely worth more than that. At the very least you're a two dollar whore."

This time Beca could contain her smile at the reply a fact that made Chloe's smile brighter. "Stop that, I'm trying to be mad at you, which was easier when I didn't have to see you."

Chloe replied by sticking her tongue out at the shorter girl.

"You so aren't helping!"

"Sorry," Chloe said, "And I'm sorry I left you in your bed without saying goodbye or a note or something, I shouldn't have done that. How about I make it up to you by giving you my number and we can hangout and catch up, maybe get our friendship back."

"Oh," Beca replied looking slightly embarrassed, "I already have your number."

"You do? How'd you manage that?"

"Fat Amy," Beca said with a shiver, "A Mistake on my part, definitely the wrong person to ask. You aren't mad, are you?"

Chloe laughed, "No I'm not mad. How about you give me your number though. Just to be fair."

"Sure," Beca said grabbing the phone the redhead was handing her. After quickly typing in her number she handed it back to Chloe, "I'm expecting you to use that."

"Oh I will, after today I don't think I want to face your wrath again," she said jokingly.

"You're a pain in the ass did you know that?"

"Some people mention in occasionally," she replied with a smile, "I'll text or call you soon, I'm promise."

"You better."

"I will." She said with a smile, "Anyway I have to go, I promised to get food and alcohol for Aubrey and I. Her boss is a slave driver."

"Alright I'll talk to you later then."

"Definitely," she said walking backwards, "Bye Beca," she turned around and walked back to the corner shop.

Beca smile as she watched the redhead walk off, "bye," she said with a smile.

XXX

A couple of weeks later Chloe was walking through the hallways at the school when she literally walked into Taylor. The books and papers they both had been carrying went crashing to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry Taylor, I wasn't watching where I was walking at all," Chloe said bending down to pick up her stuff.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't the only one," Taylor replied as he started picking up his stuff.

Eventually the pair stood up and looked at each other. The awkward silence was broken by Taylor as he shifted his now messy bundle of paperwork to a more comfortable position, "you've been avoiding me?" He asked earnestly.

Chloe looked away sheepishly, "A little bit, but I have been really busy, especially with moving apartments last weekend."

"Did you not have a good time on our coffee date?"

"I did"

"Well do you maybe want to hang out again?" He asked, "A few friends of mine are heading to a club this Friday night and I was wondering if you wanted to come, maybe invite a couple of your friends?"

"Yeah sure it sounds like fun," she replied with a smile, "and I know just the friend who never seems to turn down a night out."

"Good," He said, "I'll text you the details then."

"Sure, anyway I have to get the stuff to my office before I drop it again."

He nodded as she started walking to her office, careful not to run into to anyone again. She turned the last corner and disappeared behind her office door dropping the armful of paperwork unceremoniously onto the desk. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through the contacts she typed out a quick message to Beca inviting her to the club.

XXX

Beca's phone beeped, indicating a new message. A quick glance at the screen told her it was a message from Chloe and she smiled brightly. Chloe and Beca had been messaging constantly since their run in the other week and Beca couldn't be happier about it.

_Been invited clubbing Friday, not sure where yet but you have to come with __ -C_

Beca frowned slightly; she really didn't have any money for clubbing. Her father had sent her some money to cover rent and essentials so she didn't end up homeless but she still hadn't managed to find a job. She typed out a reply to the redhead.

_I really can't afford it __ sorry- B_

Beca didn't have to wait long before she got a reply.

_Please, I'll shout. Don't leave me alone with these people- C_

_If you don't want to go, why are you? - B_

_Who said I didn't want to go? - C_

_You're the one that doesn't want to be left alone with them- B_

_It's just with a work colleague that I went on a coffee date with recently. I've been avoiding them, so it would have been really rude to turn them down, they looked so sad. - C_

_So you're asking me to save you from a potential date at a night club- B_

_Not a date, they said I could invite friends. Please come! - C_

_What about Aubrey? - B_

_She's swamped with work, plus I want you to come- C_

_Fine, but I'm not drinking can't afford it remember. Definitely wouldn't be considered a necessary item. - B_

_Yay and I told you I'd shout. Anyway I'll let you know the details when I know them. - C_

_On a different note, how has your week been-C_

The continued to message one another about what they had been doing since the last time they had talked, which had only been the day before. An hour later they finally said goodbye so Chloe could get back to work and just at that moment Jesse walked through the door.

"What's got you smiling so much?" he asked putting his keys in the bowl by the table and taking off his coat.

"Nothing," Beca replied.

"It's not 'nothing'," was Jesse's reply from the kitchen, "there is only one thing slash person that gets you to smile like that."

Jesse plopped down onto the couch next to the DJ and offered her a beer. "You've so been talking to Chloe."

"Maybe"

"You should just ask her out already, you know you want to."

"It's not like that."

"It so is, stop being a pussy and ask out the gorgeous redhead." He said turning on the TV to his favourite show, "So what did you talk about?"

"She invited me clubbing this Friday."

"Oh are you gonna go"

"Probably"

XXX

Beca was running late by the time she finally made it to the club, or so Chloe had been saying for the last hour. In Beca's defence she had never been to this club before and it had taken her a little while to find the place. When she made it inside she started to push her way through the already packed crowd looking for Chloe.

She had texted Chloe when she had got there and Chloe had replied saying they were on the dance floor. She decided that the text hadn't been that much of a help as she looked at the dance floor and could only see a pulsing mass of bodies. Beca moved to the side of the dance floor and sent another text informing Chloe that she was waiting by the side.

Beca spent the next five minutes alternating from looking at her phone to trying to look over the heads to spot Chloe. Just as she was standing on her tiptoes to look into the crowd, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"BECA!" Chloe shouted in her ear, "I found you!"

Chloe placed Beca back on the ground the shorter girl turned around to give Chloe a proper hug, "I believe have found the alcohol," she said accusingly into the redhead's ear.

"Trust me it was a necessity,"

Beca laughed in reply and pulled away from the hug and looked at the tall, dark haired man standing next to Chloe.

"Hey, you must be Chloe's work friend? I'm Beca."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taylor."

The three of them moved to a quieter area of the club so they were able to chat. Beca decided that Taylor was a nice guy a bit dull, but nice enough. She didn't like however how he kept placing his arm around Chloe and flirting with her. She kept those opinions to herself however due to the fact that Chloe didn't seemed to mind, but then again Chloe never really had issues with being close to other people. They continued to chat for a few more minutes until they were eventually interrupted by Taylor's friends.

"Hey do you want to go grab a drink?" Chloe asked standing up.

"I'm not drinking remember"

"So, come with me anyway," with that Chloe walked off. Beca stood up quickly and followed the other girl to the bar nearby. There was a huge crowd around the bar and Beca was pushed up against Chloe, not that she was complaining. She wrapped her arms around the girl from behind and rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder.

"You and Taylor seem close?"

"Jealous?" Chloe ask looking back at the shorter Girl. Chloe noticed how close their mouths were and she had to force herself not the capture the DJ's lips.

"Maybe," Beca admitted looking away, "Hey what do you think is going on over there?"

Beca pointed over to two guys arguing by the staff access stairs.

"Dunno, kinda looks like employer/employee argument"

Beca nodded her head in agreement, "I think that dude might be the DJ."

"What makes you say that?" She asked as she leaned over the bar to give the bartender her order. As he started mixing the drinks she leant back against Beca again, "Can you DJ's just recognise each other."

"I wouldn't call me a DJ; for starters I've never even spun at a club"

Chloe grabbed the drinks off the counter and handed one back to Beca, "don't sell yourself short Bec."

"Just stating a fact, Chlo"

"Well maybe today would be your lucky day," She said downing her drink and walking over the man. Beca couldn't hear what they were saying but the guy look sceptical at the drunken redhead and annoyed as she dragged him over to Beca.

"Beca this is Joe, the manager of this fine establishment," she said with a slur, "He is in desperate need for a DJ"

"She says you're a DJ, but I can have the one of the current DJ's stay on later," he said glaring at Chloe. Chloe pouted at the statement and Beca couldn't help that feel slightly disappointed.

She shrugged up at the man, "That's fair enough, why let some random spin."

Joe sighed looking between the two girls, "Fine you can spin. There is something about upset and pouting women that make it hard to say no."

Beca's eye lit up and she looked up at the man in front of her, "Seriously, 'cause I completely understand why you wouldn't want me to."

"Seriously, I've already lost one DJ tonight, I don't want another bitching about long hours." He looked at her and gestured at her to follow him.

Beca stood up and started following Joe but not before she planted a kiss on Chloe's lips, "Thank-you" she said and chased after the man.

XXX

Beca spent the rest of the night in absolute bliss. She had always dreamt of one day spinning at a club and now she was finally living her dream. The only down side was that she had to use the other DJ's premixed songs, but she got to watch Chloe dance for the rest of the night.

The night came to an end and Beca made her way down from the DJ platform intending to find Chloe. Joe walked up to as soon as she was down with an impressed look on his face.

"You were pretty good up there, thanks for helping out."

"IT was my pleasure, I assure you."

"It certainly looked like, since my house DJ quit I am in need of a new DJ. Now I can't offer you his nights because well there have been people working here longer that earned it but if you want you can do other nights."

Beca's face lit up at the prospect of getting a job, not only a job but her dream job, "I'd love to."

"Good, now I understand you are tired so how about you come back later today to discuss days, hours, pay and boring stuff like that."

"Okay, how about 3pm?"

"Sounds good, see you later Beca"

As Joe walked off, it was all Beca could do to stop herself from jumping up and down in joy. She walked off in search of the redhead and finally found leaning against the wall outside the club.

"Hey there little miss DJ"

"Hey"

"Have fun?"

"You have no idea"

"I bet," she said placing an arm around the shorter girl and led them towards the taxi rink, "you looked really happy"

"I was" Beca replied with a huge smile, "What happened to Taylor?"

"Oh he went home; he decided that he should stop hitting on me"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, something about not being able to take my eyes off of the "Super hot DJ"," she said with a smile, "His words I swear."

Beca laughed, "well you can't deny that I'm hot."

"True," she said nodding her head, "Now you are crashing at my place 'cause it's closer and I want to hang out later."

"Okay," she said with a smile and the two girls hoped into a cab and went back the redhead's new apartment.


End file.
